Ao acaso
by LyneFar
Summary: Stephen conhece uma gerente de negócios Canadense de uma forma um tanto inusitada. Eles acabam se envolvendo, mas nada será fácil, pois Aalis presta consultoria para a WWE e portanto tem uma relação empregatícia com a Cia, o que poderá prejudicar sua vida profissional e a do Guerreiro Celta. PS:: Desculpem pelo sotaque irlandês de Sheamus, acho que ficou engraçado LOL
1. Capítulo 1

Manhã chuvosa, inverno e dia atípico na Flórida. Aalis estava atrasada para uma reunião de negócios agendada às 9:00 daquela manhã. Essas reuniões costumavam ser bastante tensas, demoradas e acima de tudo cansativas. A Canadense desejou não ter saído da cama, pois sabia muito bem o que a aguardava.

Muito trânsito e um dia de chuva atrasaram a sua chegada à WWE, o que fez com que chegasse em cima da hora marcada para o início da reunião. Era quase nove horas, na certa Josh estava louco e ligando a cada 5 segundos, seu celular com bateria descarregada. Aquele contrato era muito importante, seria um contrato bilionário caso conseguisse fechar o negócio com o poderoso Vince MacMahon, o que renderia uma boa comissão e quem sabe a tão sonhada promoção. Com esse pensamento em mente, Aalis resolveu apressar-se: seus saltos denunciavam sua presença, fazendo ecoar seus passos pelos enormes corredores com portas largas e uma decoração impecável. Ela andava cada vez mais rápido, segurava uma pasta e alguns papéis na mão e seu Starbucks, no entanto não contava com a presença repentina de um homem enorme que apareceu saindo de uma das salas e foi inevitáel não bater de frente com ele e derrubar tudo.

"OMG! Eu não acredito que fiz isso. Sorry!" Ela disse, ainda um pouco desnorteada. Olhava ao redor e só via papel e café pelo chão.

Ao olhar para cima, ainda tentando se situar no tempo e no espaço, viu o estrago que havia feito no gigante: a camisa dele estava toda suja de café.

"Sorry, Ó meu Deus!" Repetiu.

"Ya, tudo bem." Ele disse, dando-lhe a mão para ela se segurar antes que caísse.

Aalis segurou nos braços dele e sentiu o quão forte era.

"Me desculpe. É o Sr MacMahon?" Ela fez a pergunta idiota ao homem, mesmo achando difícil que Vicent MacMahon fosse um ruivo forte de 2 metros de altura, mas por via das dúvidas... vai que ela havia mesmo derramado café no dono da empresa e estregado tudo sem nem sequer ter tido a oportunidade de se ter uma reunião.

O homem grande deu uma risada gostosa e fez que não com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo apanhando alguns papéis dela que estavam perto de si.

"Me não ser Vince, se fosse ye estava demitida." Ele brincou, com um forte sotaque, entregando a ela alguns papéis.

Aalis deu um suspiro de alívio, mas continuou a olhar o estrago que tinha feito na camisa azul do gigante ruivo.

"Aposto que estaria se eu trabalhasse aqui. Sou mesmo uma desastrada! Olha só o que eu fiz com você!" Tentando limpar com um lenço que havia tirado do bolso.

"Non se preocupar com isso Lass. Ter muitas outras, posso me trocar. Você sujar ye?"

"Não, mas foi por pouco. Por sorte, já que terei uma reunião com o Sr MacMahon agora. Eu estava procurando a sala de reunião quando deramei café em você" Disse, falando um pouco rápido e nervosa, deixando transparecer o seu sotaque.

"Sala é a próxima Lass. Qual nome ye?"

"Aalis. E desculpe novamente... Você se chama?"

"Stephen."

"Obrigada por me ajudar a encontrar a sala Stephen. Você foi um gentleman, eu derramei café na sua camisa de linho azul e mesmo assim me ajudou. "Ela deu um leve sorriso, meio sem graça.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado, apanhou o último papel e entregou-o a ela.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aalis conseguiu fechar o contrato milionário com a WWE e a tão sonhada promoção finalmente era sua, mesmo por ter sido tão azarada em quase ter perdido o horário e de ter derramado café num superstar– ela não tinha ideia de que Stephen era um superstar e se sentia envergonhada toda vez que lembrava disso.

Na reunião, Vince havia feito algumas solicitação à Lewis Enterprise (empresa em que era a gerente de negócios). Dentre elas, ele queria dois consultores permanentes dando expediente na WWE, pelo menos duas vezes por semana, para mantê-lo informado sobre o rumo dos negócios e fez questão de que uma palestra fosse organizada para que os lutadores pudessem entender mais sobre a parceria firmada, pois todos eram tidos como colaboradores e sendo assim deveriam estar sempre por dentro das parcerias firmadas e sobre seus rumos futuros.

Aalis ficou encarregada de palestar e lhe foram dados dois dias para preparar uma apresentação dinâmica e informativa. Ela assim o fez e sua apresentação foi um sucesso. No dia, ela tratou de ser impecável, começando pela aparência: camisa de botão de seda branca, com listras azuis e lenço na gola contrastando com as cores da camisa. Calça caqui e belíssimos sapatos Coco Chanel nude, que havia ganho ano passado de sua amiga Nate. A Canadense estava linda e chamou a atenção de muitos, inclusive de Stephen que também estava presente.

"Essa é a mulher que derramou café em você, Farrelly?" Perguntou Stu, olhando para a Canadense.

"Ya, ser ela." Disse, sem tirar os olhos de Aalis.

"Não me disse que era tão linda. Acho que vou gostar dessa parceria nova do Vince, vai colocar mulheres de negócios para trabalhar aqui por alguns dias da semana, gosto disso." Brincou Stu.

...

Dois dias depois da palestra Aalis e sua colega de trabalho Emily já estavam trabalhando nas instalações da WWE. Tudo havia sido providenciado por Vince, que havia organizado um escritório aconchegante para que as duas pudessem trabalhar nos dias designados no acordo.

"Trabalhar duas vezes por semana na WWE, sem nosso chefe aqui e ainda mais com wrestlers lindos passando a cada cinco minutos pelos corredores. Posso afirmar com toda a certeza que nem nos meus melhores sonhos era tão bom!" Disse Emily, inspecionando melhor a sala e dando leves suspiros.

Aalis sorriu e lembrou instantaneamente de Stephen.

" O que acha Aalis?" Perguntou, ao ver que Aalis não respondeu.

"Hã? O quê? " Disse, não prestando atenção as declarações de Emy.

"Tem estado distraída desde que fechou esse contrato. No que estava pensando? Ou melhor... em quem?"

"Em ninguém Emy, vamos deixar de conversa e trabalhar, temos muito o que fazer hoje ok?"

"Isso tem nome e sobrenome e deve estar malhando aqui ao lado..."

"Pode parar com isso! Estou apenas preocupada com o volume de trabalho, temos que nos esforçar nas primeiras semanas, afinal a minha pele está em jogo aqui."

"Come on... não precisa mentir. Vi a forma como o Sheamus olhou para você na palestra. Vocês dois conversaram como se já se conhecessem." Observou, lembrando do dia da palestra.

Aalis lembrava bem desse dia: depois de finalmente terminar de palestrar para vários superstars, sua pernas tremendo, Stephen veio ao seu encontro. Foi o primeiro wrestler a vir falar com ela e lhe dá os parabéns pela palestra, isso ela não havia esquecido. Ste foi um gentleman mesmo depois do episódio do café e olhe que Aalis pisou no pé dele sem querer de tão nervosa que estava.

"Não... claro que não! Eu apenas sou um desastre: derramei café nele e no cofee-break pisei em seu pe´. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era ser simpática" Desconversou.

"Aham 'simpática'... Vi como olhou para ele. Conversaram como se nem eu ou Josh estivéssemos lá." Disse, provocando.

"Não exagere Emy."

Elas então foram trabalhar. Emy continuou provocando e Aalis disfarçava tentando se concentrar no trabalho. Por volta do meio dia, as duas desceram e foram até um pequeno restaurante nas proximidades. Ao entrar no estabelecimento, elas perceberam uma movimentação diferente do habitual, pois alguns wrestlers estavam no local. Aalis olhou ao redor e viu Stephen, Punk, Jericho e Sandow : os quatro davam autógrafos para algumas crianças eufóricas.

As duas sentaram-se numa mesa e fizeram o pedido, ainda observando os quatro lutadores se divertirem com os seus fãs. Depois de um tempo, os olhares de Aalis e Stephen se encontraram. Instintivamente ele veio até ela, acompanhado pelos outros wrestlers.

"Hey Stephen." Disse, se levantando da cadeira.

"How ya lass?" Respondeu, segurando ela levemente pelos quadris.

Aalis não esperava que Stephen fosse segurá-la daquele jeito, o que causou-lhe um leve arrepio na espinha. A canadense tentou sorrir para disfarçar, esperava que Stephen não tivesse notado.

"Ye já começar a trabalhar na WWE?" Perguntou, agora soltando-a.

"Sim, eu e Emy temos uma sala. Duas vezes por semana estaremos aqui, aviso a você para que não se dê ao trabalho de colocar sua melhor camisa caso eu esteja caminhando pelos corredores com meu copo de café." O episódio do café havia se tornado uma piada interna entre os dois.

"Ya please, agradeço. Então quer dizer que ye lass ter uma sala?" Ele disse, olhando para Aalis e de tabela para Emy que tietava Jericho, Punk e Sandow.

"Sim." Disse, orgulhosa.

"Então ye bem importante, nem me ter uma sala."

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Sou a mulher que cuida dos negócios, apenas isso." Ela brincou e emendou:

"Você quer almoçar conosco, digo... você e os meninos?"

"Se non for atrapalhar ye mulheres de negócio..." Brincando também.

"Bem.. um pouquinho, mas acho que posso lidar com isso. Sentem-se." Pediu.

Eles logo sentaram-se à mesa. O almoço foi bastante agradável: Aali e Emy riram como nunca, pois os quatro wrestlers não paravam de contar histórias bizarras de suas viagens para fazê-las rir. Entre uma história e outra, os lutadores também buscavam tirar algumas dúvidas sobre a parceria recém firmada, afinal dinheiro estava em jogo ali. Sandow, o mais interessado deles, não parava de fazer perguntas. Emy tomou a iniciativa de responder a alguns questionamentos e enquanto isso Stephen ouvia Aalis falar um pouquinho de si, ele parecia interessado em conhecê-la melhor. Aalis, por sua vez, não deixou de notar os olhares do irlandês e sorria disfarçando, afinal aquele era o trabalho de ambos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mais tarde naquela noite...

"Sério que o Sheamus te deu convites para o Smackdown? Ele gosta mesmo de você! Não acredito que fez uma estrela da WWE gostar de você derramando café na camisa de linho dele! " Disse Nate, sua colega de quarto.

"Come on Nate... Ele não gosta de mim. Eu não tenho nada de mais que faça um superstar gostar de mim. Ele apenas está sendo gentil." Disse, sentando no sofá.

"Acha que se não gostasse teria te dado ingressos para o Smackdown e dito que iriam 'conversar' depois. Não se iluda babe, ele quer você."

"Pare com isso!" Disse, ficando vermelha.

"Deveria estar escolhendo a sua roupa e não aqui na sala com essas pantufas horríveis. Quando no mundo vai ter outra oportunidade como essa? Você mesma vive reclamando que não tem sorte e olhe só: apareceu um wrestler lindo, famoso, ruivo e sexy na sua vida! meu amor, entenda que ele não é um homem qualquer e o mais importante de tudo isso é: ele quer você! Basta aparecer no Smackdown e pronto: vai ter a melhor noite da sua vida!"

"Não é tão simples assim. Trabalhamos para a mesma Empresa."

"Teoricamente você não trabalha, apenas presta consultoria. Além do mais isso não te impede de ser educada e aceitar o convite dele para assistir ao Smackdown. Isso não é nada de mais! Outra coisa: ele te deu dois convites, logo você irá acompanhada por mim, é claro. Ficarei de olho em você dois!" Brincou.

"Naate! Por que não pode ser uma amiga racional e me dizer que é errado ao invés de ficar alimentado isso?"

"Porque não é isso que quer ouvir. Estou cansada de você dar o seu sangue pelo trabalho 24 horas por dia e não tirar nem um tempinho para si mesma, precisa de alguém... a quanto tempo não tem uma boa noite de sexo?"

Aalis se virou sem encarar Nate e entrou no seu quarto.

"Aalis, me diga a verdade... a quanto tempo?" Levantando e indo atrás dela.

"Isso é algo pessoal!"

"Sou sua amiga,sabe que não vou julgar você. Quero ajudá-la."

"Não vejo como sexo com um superstar da WWE pode me ajudar. Eu não saio com homens só por sexo, tenho meu princípios."

"Mas é claro que isso resolve tudo meu bem! E foda-se os princípios quando se está falando de um homem como ele! Já imaginou o que aquele Celtic Warrior pode fazer contigo na cama? Além do mais você nem sabe as reais intenções dele, pare de psicose e se dê uma chance de relaxar e curtir um pouco. Vamos a uma luta e não a um clube de stripper. Estarei lá, deixe de insegurança."

Aalis odiava admitir, mas ela se sentia insegura no quesito relacionamento. Tudo dera sempre tão errado com ela, aquele namorado louco... as sacanagens que já lhe fizeram, estava cansada daquilo tudo... não iria ficar com Stephen pelo prazer, queria alguém com que realmente gostasse de estar junto, que realmente a compreendesse.


	4. Capítulo 4

Duas semanas haviam se passado e lá estavam Nate e Aalis na platéia do Smackdown. Aalis nunca havia ido a uma luta dessas: era tudo bem diferente, parecia mais um show que uma luta. Ela não sabia muito bem o que fazer então aplaudia ou gritava quando Nate o fazia e se perguntava a todo o momento se tudo era mesmo mentira ou se havia um fundo de verdade naquilo. As lutas íam acontecendo e ela estava louca para vê-lo lutar, ele deveria ser incrível haja vista que era tão grande e forte, se bem que a grande maioria dos lutadores pareciam gigantes perto dela.

Ao final de noite Stephen subiu ao ringue, usava uma sunga preta e verde com algo escrito na frente que Aali não conseguiu ler de imediato. Era tão branco que as luzes pareciam ofuscá-lo e sua pele leitosa brilhava com os holofotes - Ele subiu no ringue e seguia abrindo os braços numa espécie de cumprimento ao público ali presente, todos o aplaudiam, parecia muito querido o Celtic Warrior como era chamado. Big Show, seu adversário dessa noite, o olhava com desdém e Aalis estremeceu só de pensar no que aquele homem gigante poderia fazer com Ste, que agora parecia pequeno perto dele.

**Depois da luta...**

"Hey lass. Bom que ye veio, o que achou? Perguntou Stephen, vendo-a aproximar-se pelo backstage. Estava bastante suado e ainda respirava com certa dificuldade, mas estava satisfeito com o trabalho de hoje à noite, pois vencera a luta depois de aplicar o Brogue Kick no Big Shown.

"Você foi incrível! " Disse, ainda um pouco hipnotizada com aquele ruivo de 2 metros de altura só de sunga a encarando. E emendou:

"Não é mesmo Nate? A luta não foi incrível? Nate?"Disse, olhando para os lados.

"Quem ser Nate?" Respondeu, não vendo ninguém ali junto deles.

"Ela estava aqui. É minha amiga, eu a convidei para vir comigo assistir a luta. Estava louca para entrar no backstage, mas onde ela está?" Disse, olhando para todos os lados na esperança de vê-la.

"Parece que se perder de ye."

"Não acredito nisso! Só pode ter ido atrás do tal Jericho. Nate pirou com a jaqueta que brilha!"

Ste riu alto e a puxou para mais junto dele e disse:

"Enton ye ligar para sua amiga. Eu e alguns amigos vamos a um pub e esperar que acompanhem agente hoje à noite. Eu gostaria de companhia." Disse, charmoso.

"Bem.. eu..." Meio surpresa dele tê-la puxado mas junto de si e perguntado isso.

"Ye vem comigo non? Quero saber o que achou do show e como andar minhas aplicações no bolsa de Ny."

"Você não tem aplicações na bolsa Stephen." Disse, pondo as mãos na cintura e estreitando os olhos.

"Ainda non? Então vamos conversar sobre isso." Replicou.


	5. Capítulo 5

As ligações para Nate foram sem sucesso: fora de área ou desligado. Aalis almaldiçoou sua amiga umas cem vezes antes de se juntar a Stephen e algumas pessoas na mesa do pub ali perto.

Ste a observava vir até a mesa: Aalis usava calça skinny preta, camiseta bege de algodão e um casaco vermelho por cima - na altura dos cotovelos - meio aberto de forma que desse para ver a camiseta que vestia por baixo. Seus belos cabelos castanho claro caíam por sobre o tecido vermelho, contrastando com a cor do mesmo. Stephen agora podia olhar melhor para ela, afinal não estava nos corredores da WWE onde tantos curiosos queriam saber sempre mais sobre sua vida particular.

"Ye conseguiu?" Perguntou, ao ver sua cara de decepção dela ao aproximar-se.

"Não. Eu conheço a Nate, tem a fama de fazer isso: simplesmente some dos lugares. Não vou ligar mais e nem convidá-la para sair a qualquer lugar... Ahhh! Ela me tira do sério."

Stephen apenas deixou que se expressasse e não disse nada.

"Desculpe Stephen, estou aborrecendo você. Me convidou para te fazer Companhia e aqui estou eu: estressada. "

"Non se preocupe, non me aborrece. Ye sempre boa Companhia." Disse, piscando para ela e puxando a cadeira ao seu lado para que sentasse.

Ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele, sentou-se e começou a conversar com o pessoal na mesa. CM Punk, Sandow e mais duas garotas estavam ali com eles. Beberam e conversaram sobre vários assuntos, a conversa fluia fácil e Aalis esqueceu do estresse com Nate , tanto que nem percebeu que o tempo havia passado até o pessoal começar a levantar-se para ir embora.

"Obrigada pela noite." Disse, na porta do pub saindo com ele.

"Non me agradecer ainda, eu levar ye para casa." Disse, sendo gentil.

"Não, não precisa. Tem um ponto de taxi ali perto, você tem que trabalhar cedo amanhã, eu moro perto."

"Non deixar bela moça voltar sozinha para casa..."

"Me deixa sem jeito falando assim..." Corando e agradecendo a Deus por estar escuro e ele não poder ver o quanto ficava envergonhada quando falava assim.

"Acha que eu estar mentindo para ye quando digo que ye é linda?"Disse, acariciando o rosto dela.

"Eu... Ste..." Disse, segurando a mão dele e tentando tirar de seu rosto.

Stephen se aproximou dela, Aalis tentou olhar nos olhos dele e dizer não, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Ela não esperava que ele fosse querer beijá-la ali na saída do pub (não havia ninguém, mas ela se sentia exposta, digamos assim). Aalis não queria que tudo fosse rápido como havia sido com o David. Queria conhecer Stephen melhor, de modo a não cometer o mesmo erro que havia cometido com o antigo namorado, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia impedir que o irlandês a envolvesse.

Esses pensamentos foram como uma fração de segundo e logo a canadense sentiu o gosto da boca dele, gosto da cerveja que ele havia tomado. Ste veio devagar, apenas tocando leve os lábios dela com os seus como quem primeiro prova o gosto... e era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo: sentindo o gosto da boca dela e não tinha pressa. Seus lábios roçavam nos dela devagar, ele sentiu um pouco de resistência no começo... A canadense tinha os lábios contraídos, um pouco de tensão, talvez.

"Ye bem?" Perguntou, ao sentir que ela estava um pouco tensa.

Aalis não respondeu, apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça, roçando os dedos de leve em sua barba espessa.

Stephen então segurou-a pela mão e a levou até seu carro. Ambos entraram.

"Sorry Lass. Eu..."

"Você não precisa dizer nada, eu apenas não esperava. Eu gosto do seu beijo Celtic Warrior." Disse, corando.

Ela sorriu para o irlandês e veio mais perto, era difícil resistir ao Celtic Warrior por mais que tentasse. Se beijaram novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais quente e demorado.


End file.
